Et si ils
by Melie
Summary: Et si Shido se retrouvait perdu avec Akabane dans le Château Infini? Avec des "si", on pourrait refaire le monde. Avec un seul, on peut refaire une vie.


**Titre :** Et si ils...

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Yaoi, shonen ai

**Couple :** Alors, je prends le Docteur Jackal, je prends Shido, et je les mets ensemble, c'est pas beau ça?? Bon d'accord, me regardez pas comme ça! C'est même pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce couple...

**Et si ils...**

"Attends moi, petit maître des animaux."

Shido se figea et attendit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fait, même s'il savait parfaitement que la personne derrière lui faisait exprès de traînasser, bien que cela n'eut aucun sens... il n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement en sécurité...

Il en était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient malencontreusement perdu Ban, Ginji et les autres, à moins que ce ne fut eux qui les aient perdus... bref, par un inexplicable enchaînement d'évènements, il s'était retrouvé seul avec... l'autre. Il aurait dû s'enfuir, s'éloigner, il ne devrait pas l'attendre, il était fou de faire cela! Il devrait s'enfuir, maintenant, mais, sans qu'il sache quoi, ni pourquoi, quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait.

Son corbeau étant parti en reconnaissance, il était seul, sans ses animaux, et cela le rendait assez mal-à-l'aise. Seul, avec l'autre...

"Aurais-tu peur de moi, Shido? Tu es si tendu..."

Il se crispa en réponse. Evidemment, qu'il était tendu! Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, il ignorait où se trouvaient ses amis et en prime il se retrouvait avec un psychopathe!

"Ce n'est pas bien, ça, tu devrais te détendre..."

Avant qu'il eut pû faire quoique ce soit, il sentit deux mains à ses épaules.

Il avait presque oublié la rapidité extrême de son "compagnon", qui faisait donc bien exprès d'être à la traîne. Maintenant, il allait probablement mourir, il était trop tard pour appeller à l'aide ses animaux...

Pourtant, Shido ne sentait rien. Juste... l'autre qui lui massait les épaules. Il n'était pas mort... alors... pourquoi ne respirait-il plus?

Il se rendit compte qu'il retenait lui-même sa respiration. Il la reprit aussi normalement que possible et s'écarta brusquement, ce qui provoqua le rire de l'autre.

"Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

Tais-toi! répartit Shido."

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver en compagnie de ce malade, ce fou, ce psychopathe? Heureusement, son corbeau revint vers lui, ayant sans doute senti sa tension, et se posa sur son épaule.

L'autre, pendant ce temps, s'état adossé à un mur et l'observait sans bouger.

"Le maître des animaux... j'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable..."

Shido décida qu'il lui fallait s'éloigner de ce dingue le plus vite possible. Maintenant. Il n'aurait même pas dû rester aussi longtemps. Il accéléra le pas et bifurqua dans une ruelle qu'il venait de reconnaître. A présent, il savait à peu près où il se trouvait. Il avait sans doute été perturbé, en plus de par les changements du Château Infini, par la présence de l'autre... au point de perdre tous ses repères? Oui, le psycopathe devait l'avoir sacrément perturbé. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

"Tu m'oubliais?"

Il l'avait suivit, bien sûr. Mais au moins, il s'était repéré, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver les autres récupérateurs...

"Tu t'es repéré? Très bien, très bien, tu es doué, dis-moi..."

L'autre commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, avec son ton mielleux...

"Laissez - moi.

Te laisser? Mais pourquoi? Nous allions si bien ensemble...

C'est peut-être un jeu pour toi, mais moi je cherche Ginji et les autres.

Aucun de tes corbeaux ne les a encore retrouvés? Tss, tss... il est peut-être arrivé malheur...

Voilà qui te plairait bien, c'est ça? Désolé de te décevoir, dans ce cas, mais ils sont en vie...

Tu en es sûr, mon petit Shido?"

Un surnom, maintenant! Shido serra les poings. Un jeu, il jouait...

"Certain. Ginji est invincible. Et Kazuki est avec lui, ainsi que...

Nous sommes tous invincibles tant que nous ne mourrons pas, mon petit Shido...

Arrête! Tu joues avec mes nerfs, c'est ça?

Tout à fait, mon petit Shido. Que c'est amusant..."

Et toujours ce sourire, ce sourire! Shido se retint de rappeller tous ses corbeaux. Non... ce serait lui faire trop de plaisir...

"En attendant, mon petit Shido, tu dois rester avec moi. Je ne connais pas bien ce lieu, je risquerais de me perdre. Ce serait dommage, non?

Je ne connais personne qui te regretterait.  
Oh, c'est méchant ça...

Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille?

Désolé, mon petit Sido, mais c'est moi qui déciderai de quand je te laisserai.

Arrête avec tes...

"Mon petit Shido" ? Dommage, cela me plaisait bien. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose...

Et surtout une autre personne pour te supporter!"

Shido partit. Mais il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il s'apprêta à lancer sa zoomorphie mais l'autre le lâcha, toujours aussi souriant. Que ce sourire pouvait l'énerver... et impossible de se débarasser de la personne à laquelle il appartenait! Dès qu'il tentait quelque chose, l'autre ne tardait pas à le rattraper. La seule solution restait de retrouver les Get Backers le plus vite possible.

"Alors, où allons-nous, maître des animaux?"

Shido observa les deux chemins qui se présentaient à lui. Décidément, tout avait changé depuis la dernière fois, c'était à peine croyable...

Il siffla deux corbeaux et les envoya chacun dans une direction différente, son préféré volant non loin de lui.

"Ainsi, tu peine à reconnaître l'endroit où tu as vécu pendant... combien déjà? Huit ans?"

Shido ne répondit pas. l'autre s'adossa au mur juste en face de lui, croisa les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je suppose que nous devons attendre. C'est bien cela, mon petit Shido?"

Il poussa un grognement en guise de réponse.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, face à face, chacun dos au mur. De temps en temps, l'autre tentait d'engager la conversation, en vain.

" Tu n'es pas très bavard, mon petit Shido. C'est dommage, j'aimerais tant apprendre à te connaître..."

Finalement, il dit :

"Tu as l'air de vraiment me détester, mon petit Shido...

Quelle perspicacité!

Pourtant, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement le cas... et toi?"

Shido en arrêta de respirer.

"Pas réellement le cas"? Qu'est-ce que ce malade insinuait?

Heureusement, les corbeaux revinrent et firent leur rapport. Il apparut que l'un d'eux avait aperçut Ginji et Ban mais ils ne pourraient pas les rejoindre avant une heure environ, surtout qu'eux aussi se déplaçaient...

Shido et l'autre prirent donc le chemin de droite et suivirent les indications du corbeau. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche en silence, où tout était si calme qu'il avait renvoyé tous ses animaux, reprenant confiance en lui, l'autre qui se trouvait juste derrière s'arrêta brusquement.

"Sommes-nous si pressés de les rejoindre? Nous savons où ils se trouvent...

Pas question de traîner.

Tu n'aimes pas être seul avec moi?"

Sa question restant sans réponse, l'autre reprit sa marche tranquille.

"Dommage, moi cela m'amuse bien..."

Shido ferma les yeux, contenant sa rage en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte, rien ne ferait plus plaisir à ce dérangé...

Il décida de continuer à avancer coûte que coûte.

Puis, peu après, l'autre s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

"Tu sais, mon petit Shido, cela me fait de la peine que tu aies une si mauvaise opinion de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi...

Tu es un psycopathe, voilà pourquoi.

Un psycopathe? Moi? Je me demande qui a bien pû te raconter ça..."

Shido soupira, à bout de nerf, s'arrêta et se retourna. Mais l'autre n'était plus derrière lui.

Le maître des animaux ressentit alors pendant quelques secondes une vive angoisse, n'ayant plus l'autre sous les yeux, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait, d'où il souriait...

"Voyons, n'aies pas peur, mon petit Shido, je suis là."

Shido se retourna encore. L'autre était juste en face de lui, souriant, les bras croisés.

"Quelle angoisse, n'est-ce pas?

Espèce de...

Ne plus savoir où se trouve l'être aimé, c'est terrible... oh, en voilà une drôle de tête... pourtant, ce que je dis est la vérité même..."

En un éclair, il fut de nouveau derrière lui, juste derrière lui, ses deux bras enserrant ses épaules.

"N'est-ce pas... mon petit Shido?"

De nouveau devant lui, son visage près, tout près, trop près, beaucoup trop près du sien, ses mains retenant ses épaules, il ne pouvait même pas reculer, de plus, bizarrement, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. L'autre se pencha vers son oreille et murmura.

"Je ne suis pas si sûr... que tu me déteste vraiment... Shido..."

C'était comme si son âme s'était brutalement séparée de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Comme s'il était destiné à demeurer un spectateur impassible. Il aurait pû, il aurait dû, s'écarter, s'éloigner, puis courir, même si cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Après ce murmure, cette personne si étrange joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tous deux se séparèrent, reculèrent, en entendant l'appel de Ginji.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ICI! cria-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte."

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme au grand chapeau qui le regardait en souriant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

C'était terminé. Son... calvaire... était terminé. Les Get Backers et les autres arrivaient, il n'allait plus être seul avec, avec...

"Shido! s'écria Ginji qui arrivait en courant. Shido, tout va bin?"

Que répondre? L'autre continuait à sourire...

"Shido?

Tout... tout va bien.

Quand on s'est rendu compte que tu te retrouvais seul avec ce malade...

Le malade se porte très bien, dit l'autre en commençant à s'éloigner. Je me suis beaucoup amusé.

Shido, il ne t'a rien fait?"

L'autre, qui s'éloignait, s'arrêta comme pour écouter la réponse.

"Non, absolument rien.

Ah... tout va bien alors. Tu viens, Shido? Ban et Himiko nous attendent.

Et Kazu?

Je suis là, répondit le Tisseur.

Allons-y, fit Ginji."

Il commença à avancer et passa devant l'autre, qui tourna un peu la tête et fit un dernier sourire à Shido avant de suivre l'ancien leader des Volts.

Shido resta sur place quelques secondes.

L'autre.

"Je ne suis pas si sûr... que tu me déteste vraiment... Shido."

Se pouvait-il que... quelques heures... changent une vie?

Il avait la terrible impression que...

Même s'il sortait de cet endroit...

Pourrait-il plus jamais regarder Madoka en face, maintenant que...

Maintenant qu'Ackabane l'avait embrassé...

... et qu'il se demandait s'il n'en était pas amoureux?


End file.
